


【程井】Chasing|PWP

by 109Arata



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/109Arata/pseuds/109Arata
Summary: 程滔一次次把井进贤从梦魇中拉出，这是其中一次，或许手段不那么温柔。





	【程井】Chasing|PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎编，慎。

程滔的手指落在井进贤的嘴角，指肚下的嘴唇干燥泛白，他轻轻沿着对方无意识微张的唇缝抚过，好似想抚平井进贤所有的伤痕，织物摩擦发出窸窸窣窣的响动，他吻上那对总是克制抿起的唇瓣，用舌尖舔弄滋润干涸而生的纹路，手指捏着下颌，不容置疑的侵入口腔与井进贤的舌头缠绵。

井进贤发出一声压抑的喘息，缺氧的感觉激发他深入骨髓的求生本能，他反射性挣动起来，但那并没有多少成效，程滔把他的两只手用手铐铐住抵在了头顶，跨坐在井进贤身上压制住他的腿部，陷入迷失的男人终究是没有清醒的时候具有威胁力，哪怕他的手掐上程滔的脖子时的确给程滔带来了窒息感，也很快被程滔化解。

程滔边掠夺意识模糊之人赖以生存的氧气，边借着床头灯光打量井进贤，他的吻在舔舐之后就不再温柔，吸吮的力道加上牙齿的啃弄更像是标记所有物，他擒住井进贤不安的舌肉，舌苔相抵水声漫溢，泛白的嘴唇也被他激烈的动作晕染出了红色，程滔在接吻时也一直睁着眼睛，给人一种他没有投入这场情事的既视感，反倒是向来冷静自持的井进贤眼睛里一片朦胧，意识游离在外。

漫长的一吻结束，终于得以畅快呼吸的井进贤大口喘息着，面上却满是惊恐，程滔觉得在井进贤的臆想里自己可能经历了一场水刑，结合他浅色衣服上沾染的汗渍，还真像那么一回事。

在程滔几乎是半胁迫的命令下停药一段时间后，井进贤开始出现强烈的戒断反应，那些副作用强烈的精神药物曾经帮他渡过多少个夜晚，如今他想彻底摆脱就有多大的困难，程滔不止一次见过他想求死，但又总是爆发出极强的求生欲，就像他此时以及之前每一次的挣扎，以前的他面临理智与精神的双重折磨，在生与死的抉择之间撕裂自己，现在的他则把强制干涉其中的程滔当作了倾泻目标，而程滔对此乐此不疲。

程滔把井进贤的衣服往上掀扯，在手腕处包裹手铐缠成一块，夏天还未过去，赤裸的肌肤被指尖触碰时，井进贤却用力地瑟缩了一下，他紧绷了背脊想蜷缩起来躲避，程滔温热的手指在他的幻想里像枪支冰冷的金属，从上到下由锁骨擦到腹部，逼迫他向对方展露出一切。

为了拽下井进贤的内裤，程滔不得不用手肘击打身下人的小腹制止井进贤陡然剧烈起来的挣扎，程滔摸着他泛了汗的侧颈轻轻抚慰，破碎的话语从井进贤的嘴里泄漏，程滔从那些无意识的呢喃中只能分辨出不要和停下，每次井进贤陷入噩梦发出恳求，程滔便会去想象在那三十年里对方到底经历了什么。

过去永远不可能仅仅只是过去，就像程滔在这三十年里早已变得手段非常，井进贤所向他透露的，也不过一二，所以当他第一次看到井进贤无意识摔了杯子用玻璃比上喉咙，盛怒的火焰燃烧过后紧接着是无底的惊慌，哪怕井进贤揉着被他几乎要拧断的手腕向他做出保证，程滔也无法再放任井进贤在夜晚独自脱离他的视线。

找了三十年的人，他要牢牢抓在手里，用一切方式去感受到他的存在。

粗大的阴茎从臀缝间挤进身体时，井进贤的脸闷在枕头里发出呜咽，程滔从背后按住他，久经锻炼的躯体有着迷人的曲线，古铜色的肌肤被暖色的灯光晕染，又多了几分情迷的性感，程滔的性器又粗又长，即便已经同程滔做过很多次，井进贤依旧习惯不了他的尺寸，尽数吞入后穴口被撑的浑圆，边缘泛着润滑剂的滑腻反光。

程滔的阴茎如同楔子把他钉在床铺上，井进贤蹬着脚想要逃开，脚趾将床单踩出一条条褶皱，程滔俯低身体去吻他腹部的伤痕，舌尖沿着凸起皮肤的线条勾勒，井进贤不动了，他想伸手遮挡自己的眼睛，却被手铐桎梏住身体，只能被动的趴着任由程滔动作，痛苦与欢愉模糊了界限一同烧灼他的神经。

"阿滔……"他低沉的声音暗哑，程滔用手环住他安抚地抚摸， 井进贤被弄的身体泛热，下一句话却让程滔几乎要克制不住自己。

"我有没有伤到你？"

双手被绑缚，最脆弱的部位被侵入而两腿发软的人这么问到，他尽力向后转头，想看到程滔的样子，颈部划出一道好看的线条，喉结带动肌肤诱人的颤动。

向来能说会道话里含刀的CIB总督察难得陷入了短暂失语，他只是一味在井进贤的背上落下细碎的吻，带茧的手指揉弄饱满胸膛上的乳头，感受身下躯体的颤抖，井进贤的下体早就湿成一片，流出的液体洇湿了床单，形成零星的深色印记。

井进贤的乳头被程滔按压揉捏，男人显然熟知他的身体，指甲轻轻蹭过发硬的顶部，手指如本人的话术般同样技巧精湛，井进贤很快就不满足于这些隔靴搔痒的触碰，却又羞赧于主动求欢，只是吸附着阴茎的内壁和被淌湿的耻毛真实反应出了他的难耐。

程滔放过被玩到发红的乳尖，一巴掌拍上他浑圆的臀部，井进贤立刻发出一声尖叫，又被自己咽了回去化成变了调的呻吟，下体却更加可耻的发硬挺翘，他感到嵌在体内的粗大性器开始动作，龟头顶开柔软的肠道，程滔一点都没有留力，囊袋每次撞上臀肉都发出清脆的拍打声。

"唔……阿、阿滔……你、你轻点……"

井进贤一边的脸陷进枕头里，眼睛泛着水光，他好似怕丢人而轻咬自己的嘴唇不想发出更多的声音，屁股却又挨了程滔的一记掌掴，屈辱感烧烫了他的脸颊和耳根。

"我要听你叫出来。"

程滔半跪在井进贤的腿间，两手握着他的大腿根更激烈的动作，阴茎尽情摩擦湿热的内壁点燃情欲的火花，收缩包覆的穴肉令程滔感到头皮发麻，井进贤被他干的逐渐忘掉自持，两手被手铐限制只能搭在床头，于是他只好挺起腰回应程滔，臀峰翘起去迎合程滔的阴茎，呻吟不断从唇间泄露。

井进贤的眼睛再次开始失去焦距，只不过这次是因为剧烈的快感，在程滔猛顶上腺体时他哭了出来，下面也一同流出更多体液，他发红的眼眶泛出泪，脸颊深深抵进枕头，后穴更加绞紧程滔的性器，程滔耸动腰身反复擦过那一块敏感带，井进贤不断发出带着哭腔的低吟，忘记闭合的嘴角挂着唾液，顺着下巴沾湿枕头，身下床单也满是水渍，被操到射出来的那刻他仿佛要窒息般剧烈的喘息，阴茎一下下随着程滔的抽插而蹭上床单喷出白浊，脚趾欢愉的蜷起。

程滔抓住他在半空中胡乱挥舞的手，肿胀的阴茎在肠壁紧紧包裹下射出精液，填满井进贤的身体，软下来的性器拔出来后井进贤的后穴仍旧开合着，翻出的深红肠壁间流出精液与肠液的混合物，沿着腚沟往下淌，程滔在他身边躺下，抚摸井进贤挂着泪痕的脸颊，然后抵住他的后脑与他接吻，井进贤闭上眼睛享受着对方给予的温存，程滔则专注的看着他近在咫尺颤动的眼睫。

他解开缠在井进贤手腕上的衣服，又从抽屉里摸出钥匙打开手铐，手腕上因为挣扎而留下了一些红痕。

"看来明天需要把袖口收紧一点了。"井进贤脸上露出有点为难的神色。

程滔应了一声，握住他的手腕用大拇指摩挲起那些痕迹："是喔，要不然全警署都知道井sir被人绑起来搞。"

井进贤脸颊一热，偏过头不去看他，程滔觉得好笑，就又凑到他耳边轻轻咬他耳垂。

"其实我挺想让所有人知道，井进贤是属于我程滔的。"

程滔语带笑意的说着玩笑话，眼神却是相当认真。

他不会再允许井进贤离开第二次，哪怕是那些梦境，也同样如此。


End file.
